Inversement
by Ellora
Summary: Et si Bella était vampire et Edward humain?
1. Chapter 1

-Bella

_-Bella !_ me criait Alice

_-hum…_ Franchement je n'étais pas très motivé pour allée en cours au milieu de touts ces humains pathétiques, ils m'exaspéraient avec leurs regards insistants.

_-On va êtres en retard, bouge toi !_

_-Avec Emmet au volant tu rigole ?_ J'explosais de rire. Je devenais vraiment folle, sans doute à cause de l'éternité. Ah oui je ne vous ais pas dis je suis une vampire, surtout ne rigoler pas, ce n'est pas drôle. Donc je reprends ; je suis une vampire qui vis avec ses frères et sœurs et son papa et sa maman. J'explique Carlisle, mon papa ou créateur pour ceux qui préfèrent, m'a transformer en vampire vers mes 18 ans (maintenant je m'approche des 80 et pas une ride) parce que j'étais en train de mourir et oui on est jamais trop prudent en motos. Puis, il y a eu Esmé - ma maman - ensuite Emmet-mon grand frère – après Rosalie – ma sœur et la compagne d'Emmet- enfin Alice –ma sœur- et Jasper – mon frère et le compagnon d'Alice. Je suis la célibataire de la famille au grand damne d'Alice et Rosalie qui m'arrangent des rendez vous avec tous les vampires de la gente masculine qu'elles croisent. Donc pour en revenir à ma famille, Alice est très petite et fine à l'extrême, elle saut partout on dirait un lutin, et j'oubliais elle peut lire l'avenir, elle a des visions- un super pouvoir de vampire (moi, je peux obliger les gens à faire des choses, exemple je peux leurs dire de dormir et ils s'endorment, c'est assez pratique pour éviter Alice et Rosalie), Rosalie, elle c'est le cliché du top model, elle est blonde et grande, mais pas commode, pauvre Emmet. Quand aux autres on verra plus tard. Alice va m'étriper si on arrive en retard pour le premier jour de classe à Forks.

Alors ? Impressions ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, ba merci pour tout les reviews que j'ai reçus ça m'a fait plaisirs .**

**Laurie :** Merci, j'espère que sa va te plaire.

**Luckyleny :** Merci pour ton review, je pense avoir posté le 2ème chapitre assez vite

**Maudetg : **Bon voilà la suite, merci. Tu vois c'est la première fic que j'écris alors je stresse je savais pas si sa aller plaire.

**Ngazidja :** Sympa ton nom sa veut dire quelque chose ? Sinon je ne me vexe pas , enfaite j'ai faillis mettre père et mère au lieu de papa et maman (parce que je pense que c'est ça qui donne un côté enfantin) mais je trouvais que sa faisait trop respectueux '.

**Sasa : **Merci et bisous à toi aussi )

**Popi :** J'en suis consciente '

**Simklob :** Ah bon je ne savais pas et elles sont bien ?

**coco-kaukau :** Tu vas voir si tu aime ou pas tout de suite .

**Elo :** Bah, voilà la suite )

**Lulu : **j'espère que ça va te plaire donc bonne lecture.

**Magalieee : **Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue quand j'ai lu ton review, et oui j'avais longtemps hésité entre ce pouvoir là et lire dans les pensées. Dommage, enfin ça te plait au moins ?

**bella and edward forever : **C'est plus long cette fois j'espère que tu vas aimé autant, moi perso j'aime pas trop jacob.

**Julia :** Voila Voila.

**Tora : **merci

**Naikyy **: Les réponses à tes questions sont là .

**Feu du Ciel : **Ma première revieweuse (ou eur) en tout cas merci beaucoup.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je me dépêchais de monter dans la voiture quand Esmé m'appela :

_**-Bella ! Tu oublie encore ton sac**_ dit-elle gentiment. Esmé est vraiment une mère formidable, avant sa transformation elle avait fait une fausse couche qui l'avait poussé à se suicidée. Elle n'avait donc pas assouvit ses instincts maternels et pour finir elle nous a eus pour substituts. Il faut dire qu'avec ses belles boucles rousses et son physique accueillant, elle a tout de la mère parfaite.

**-**_**Merci maman**__. _Elle sourit et rentra dans la maison. Quand à moi je courais à vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre mes frères et sœurs qui avaient eu marre de m'attendre et étaient partis. En sautant sur la voiture je poussais un grognement qui fit rire Emmet, Jasper baissa sa fenêtre et Emmet me lança :

**-**_**Alors t'a loupé ton bus ?**_ Encore une vanne tombée à plat pensai-je.

-_**Haha, je suis morte de rire allé, laisse-moi rentrer !**_Répondis-je en essayant de rentrer par la fenêtre ce qui fit exploser de rire Jasper. Mais vu que ça ne marchait pas Rosalie dit à Emmet de me laisser monter. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui me fit atterrir sur les fesses et déclencha encore une fois les rires de tout le monde. Le reste du trajet se passa sans histoire.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, je demandai :

_**-Au fait je suis en quelle classe cette année ?**_

**-**_**Tu es en première avec Emmet, Alice et moi sommes en terminale et Jasper en secondes.**_

-_**Je pense que ça va pas être possible**_ dit Jasper

-_**Bien sur que si Jazz moi je suis bien avec Bella, et alors je vais le suppo**_**…** Je le coupais

-_**Emmet soit moins con s'il te plait ! Tu pense pouvoir changer de classe ou j'appelle Carlisle pour qu'il te fasse un certificat ?**_ Dis-je. Il regarda Alice. Elle se concentra (pour avoir une vision de ce qui va se passer) puis annonçât :

-_**Non, c'est bon tu seras dans la classe de Rosalie.**_ Emmet qui n'avait toujours pas comprit de quoi on parlait demanda :

-_**C'est pas si grave s'il est tout seul une année, alors pourquoi ?**_

-_**Emmet, Jasper a du mal à se contrôler donc s'il reste tout seul une année ce sera encor plus dur pour lui. Tu comprends ? **_lui demanda gentiment Rose. J'ai oublié de parler de notre régime alimentaire, nous buvons du sang animal, nous sommes en quelque sortes végétariens. Mais bon des fois c'est très dur de résister à l'appel du sang. Qu'es ce qu'il peut être bête des fois. Il se gara près de l'entré, et nous sortîmes simultanément. Dans quelques instants, nous serions le centre d'attraction des élèves, la beauté vampirique a des avantages tu obtiens plus facilement ce que tu veux mais d'un autre côté les hormones d'adolescents humains me tapaient sur les nerfs.

Je suivais Alice qui entrait dans le hall et se dirigeait vers le panneau d'affichages. Voilà tout le monde nous regardait, super ! Parmi leurs regards je percevais de la jalousie chez les filles, et du désir pour les garçons. Une fille passa devant moi et me sourit elle avait l'aire gentille et pas de jalousie dans son regard. Une exception !

-_**Bonjour, je suis Angela, je suis chargée d'accueillir les nouveaux**_.

-_**Salut Angela, moi c'est Isabella. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, donc pour la visite on voit après que soit allée voir dans quelle classe je suis. A toute suite.**_ Ouais, elle a l'aire sympa pour une humaine. Je dus courir, à vitesse humaine mais courir quand même, pour rattraper Alice. Je la hélais. Elle se retourna avec une tête si d'espérée que je dus retenir un rire. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule dans tous ses cour et qu'en plus commençait par math. Je ne pouvais que compatir, j'ai toujours détesté les maths et maintenant c'est pour si je pouvais encore dormir, je suis sure que je le ferais en math. -_**Et moi, je suis avec Emmet dans quels cours ?**_

-_**Tout le temps sauf en biologie et en anglais.**_

__-_**Cool, **_puis j'ajouté plus bas,_** tu as vu Angela, tu pense que Jazz pourrait supporter sa présence ? Elle a vraiment l'aire sympa.**_

__-_**Oui, j'ai vu. Mais ne fais rien pour l'instant, on verra plus tard.**_

__-_**Donc pas d'amitié possible avec les humains ?**_

__-_**Je ne pense pas **_dit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit. Rose et Emmet arrivèrent mai dans la main. Je les enviés, ils n'auront pas supporté les tentatives de flirts. Nous discutions un moment, jusqu'à je me rappelle Angela. La pauvre, elle devait m'attendre depuis longtemps. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où je l'avait quitté. Plus personne. Dommage, je l'avais surement vexée. J'aillais partir en cours quand je sentis un regard dans mon dos. JE me retournai et vis un humain, plutôt pal mal, avec des grand yeux verts et des cheveux cuivrés. Il se présenta :

-_**Edward Masen. **_Il me tendit la main, je le fixais et c'est là que tout à dérapé. Un ado aux cheveux blonds passa en courant derrière cet humain nommé Edward Masen, provoquant un courant d'air qui m'amena le parfum, l'odeur du sang de l'humain jusqu'à moi, le vampire. Mes yeux devinrent noirs, jamais, non jamais je n'avais rencontré un humain qui sentait aussi bon. Mes muscles se tendirent, j'étais prête à bondir et à boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il avait dut sentir quelque chose car il recula de un ou deux pas. Je n'allais réussir à tenir

**Alors ? J'espère que sa va vous a plus et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe' .**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

**Hey ! Me revoilà bon, vu vos commentaires vous avez à peu près aimé. Donc voilà la suite**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Je n'allais pas réussir à tenir …_

_« _Le monstre qui était en moi refait surface au mauvais moment » pensai-je. Je n'en pouvais plus ça demandais un effort gargantuesque. (Nda : Le mot pas chiant en dictée xD) Ne tenant plus je me jeter droit sur lui. Mais avant que je puisse le toucher quelque chose m'attrapa par derrière et me serra fort contre lui. Je ne pouvais plus bougeais. L'humain qui se tenait encore devant ne bougeait pas, quel idiot celui-là ! Il tenait vraiment à crever. Je me débattais, j'avais vraiment trop envie de cet humain. Puis un des amis de l'humain l'appela, il s'excusa, puis partis son demander son reste, me laissant ainsi toute seule avec son odeur et cette chose qui serrait de plus en plus fort, et qui maintenant me soulevait ! La chose ce décida enfin à s'expliquer :

-_**Bella, ça va ? Tu peux tenir ?**_demanda-t-elle. Je commençais à rependre mes esprits. Essayant de déchiffrer la question de, de qui ? Cette voix me disait quelque chose. Mais oui ! C'était Emmet. Et il me demandait si ça allait. Je meis du temps avant de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

-_**Bof, si on veut, je viens seulement d'essayer de croquer un humain ! Et je nous ait tous mis en danger, et puis on va juste encore devoir changer de ville. Rien de très grave.**_ Répondis-je. Puis j'éclatais en sanglot sec. Il ne répondit rien. C'est là que je réalisais vraiment ce que je venais de faire. Toute l'euphorie que j'avais pus ressentir à propos de la nouveauté de cette ville, disparut pour laisser à de la peur, du désarroi et de la culpabilité. Emmet me lâchait pour cette fois me prendre dans ses bras non pas pour m'emprisonnait, mais pour me réconfortée. Puis je ventis le vent sur mon visage, on était dehors.

Rosalie, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu après. Tous savaient ce qui c'était passé, ils ne posèrent aucune question. Alice se proposa pour me raccompagner, je lui répondis que ce n'était pas la peine, que je rentrais à pieds pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Ils restèrent avec moi me soutenant moralement jusqu'à ce que je me lève et dis :

-_**Je vais y aller, ne vous inquiétaient pas ça va aller, je vais chasser et après je rentrerais.**_

___-__**Tu es sure que tu ne veuille pas que je vienne avec toi ?**_Dis Alice. Je secouais la tête et partis en courant à toute vitesse. Je ne vis pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Je continuais ma course jusqu'à la forêt et sautai sur le premier animal venu et bu tout son sang. Je le relâchais et vis que c'était une panthère. (Nda : je ne suis pas sure qu'il y est des panthères à Forks mais tant pis )Tant mieux les panthères sont mes mets favoris, ça calle plus. J'avais encore faim. Je me mis à courir à travers la forêt. J'aperçus un ours, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, pour moi ils avaient un goût métallique et très sec pas agréable du tout. Plus loin je vis un puma. Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus quand je me pris le pied dans une racine et m'étalais de tout mon long dans la boue ! Je lançais quelques beaux jurons. Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi, ce n'est vraiment pas journée ! En plus mon puma a foutu le camp ! Je me vengeais sur un lapin, et puis sur un autre. J'étais à bout de nerfs. Je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Sur le chemin, j'eus tout le temps de penser à ce que j'allais faire, mais je n'avais toujours pas trouvé des réponses satisfaisantes. Un je n'allais quand même pas tuer cet Edward, deux j'en avais quand même très envie et trois il doit me prendre pour une folle ou alors il a tout compris et demain tout le monde saura que nous sommes des vampires. Pas très réjouissant n'est-ce pas ?

En entrant dans la villa, je ne vis personne. Tant mieux. Esmé avait dus partir voir Carlisle ou faire une course. Je m'assis sur le canapé, puis observais la pièce ne sachant quoi faire. Puis j'aperçus mon vieux chevalet. Il m'arracha un sourire. Depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas utilisé ? J'eus une idée. Je le pris et le montais dans ma chambre en vitesse.

J'étais prise d'une envie irrésistible de peindre, il devait bien me rester des toiles vierges, des peintures et des pinceaux. Je m'installais en vitesse, mais devant la toile blanche je ne sus quoi faire, panne d'inspiration. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs pour trouver les plus belles images, sans réfléchir mes doigts se mirent à bouger tout seul et à peindre. Quand je m'aperçus ce que j'avais peint, je ne pus retenir un cri.

J'avais dessiné l'humain !

Comment j'avais pus faire ça et surtout pourquoi ? Il, il … n'avait rien d'intéressant. A part peut-être son sang. Et aussi sa beauté et oh ! Il m'énerve. En tout cas je ne comprenais toujours pas. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus je m'embrouillais. Je détruis le tableau en vitesse et jetai les débris à la poubelle. Encore plus déboussolée qu'en rentrant, je me rappelais que j'étais pleine de boue et que j'allais me faire tuer (enfin façon de parler, parce que pour un vampire c'est assez dur - -') par Esmé si je ne lavai pas mes dégâts. Je pris ma douche à la vitesse de la lumière, me rhabillais, lavais la maison et le canapé, puis me décidais à attendre les autres. Ils m'aideraient à faire le point. Je montais dans ma chambre, mis Debussy en marche et me plongeais dans une sorte de sommeil propre à moi-même, vampire bizarroïde.

**Alors, ça vous as plus ? Désolé j'ai pas eus le temps de répondre aux reviews mais la prochaine fois promis je le ferais. Et j'ai une question : Est-ce que je pourrais changer le pouvoir de Bella parce qu'il me gène, je peux rien faire avec ? Et si c'est oui donné moi quelques idées. ******** Et la semaine prochaine je ne suis pas là, donc pas de suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

Je repensais à ma vie d'humaine

**Bon bah me revoilà. J'ai changé le pouvoir de Bella donc vous verrai bien et merci pour toutes ces reviews.**

* * *

**Feu du Ciel :** Ne t'inquiète pas tu m'as du tout vexée. En plus tu as raison et merci pour les idées de pouvoir mais il était un peu trop puissant. Tu comprends si jamais elle a un pouvoir trop grand c'est plus marrant. Merci pour ta review.

**Titi-moi : **Merci beaucoup.

**Vilylia**** :** Merci aussii.

**Naikyy :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment dut me creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose à écrire. J'ai trop aimé ta fic « the end in the fire » elle est trop triste, et les autres aussi. Pressée que tu continue .

**Maudetg :** Youpi, merci de dire que ça t'a plus avec autant d'enthousiasme. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus.

**LuckyPotterCullen :** Merci pour ta review.

**XxjustineblainxX :** Merci, mais je crois que tu vas être déçut je suis nulle en orthographe.Désolée.

**Simklob :** Merci, merci. Bon voilà la suite que j'espère tu vas aimer.

**Gene :** Cool.

**Love-love-me :** J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.

**Janya.wrote.nightrose :** Je n'ai pas trop compris ta review ' désolée je suis un peu bouchée.

**loli1803 :** Voilà voilà.

* * *

Je repensais à ma vie d'humaine. J'en avais gardé très peu de souvenirs.

Je me souvenais de ma mère, elle s'appelait Renée. Elle était très jolie, c'est tout ce que je me souviens.

De mon père, je me souviens qu'il était shérif d'une toute petite ville. Dans cette ville il pleuvait souvent pour ne pas dire toujours, un peu comme à Forks.

Je me souviens aussi d'un anniversaire où le clown qu'avait engagé ma mère s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis et s'était étalé de tout son long sur mon gâteaux d'anniversaire. Tous mes amis étaient tordus de rire, mais moi j'étais triste car c'était moi avec mes petites mais qui avais fais ce gâteaux.

Je me souviens de ma première moto aussi, elle était rouge vif. Mon père avait fait une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait su que ma mère l'avait achetée.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne me souviens pas de mon accident qui m'a couté la vie, ni ma transformation. Le premier souvenir que j'ais eus c'était le visage de Carlisle au dessus de moi. Mes souvenirs reviennent par brides. Petit à Petit.

-_**BELLAAAAAA !!**_ Je sursautais aussitôt. Esmé m'appelait. J'avais peut être oublié de nettoyer quelque chose dans ce cas là ça allait être ma fête.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers quand une masse blanche et noir me percuta de plein fouet. Alice.

-_**Bella, j'ai eu si peur et je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais dut le voir ! J'aurais dut. Je suis nul, hein ?**_

-_**Alice, ne sois pas stupide. Tu n'y es pour rien.**_ La coupa Esmé. _**Et maintenant jeune fille **_(elle s'adressait à moi là ?)_** veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour m'expliquer ce qui ce tramait.**_ Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle enchaina_**. Tu peux imaginée à telle point j'étais angoissé quand Alice m'a prévenu que as faillis sauter sur, non attends tu as sauté sur un humain !**_

- _**Euh, maman. Tu devrais la laissé s'expliqué.**_

-_**Oui, tu as raison Rose. Vas y Bella explique moi, enfin explique nous ce qui c'est passé.**_

La crise était passée.

Je leur expliquer touts dans les moindre détails : l'odeur sucrée de son sang, puis ma soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus et enfin comment Emmet m'avais sortir du pétrin. Je lui dis qu'après j'été allée chasser, j'omis de mentionner mes exploits de chasse sinon Emmet malgré la situation aurait trouvé ça hilarant et on été partis pour une demi-heure de fou rire suivis d'un combat entre lui et moi puis pour finir en beauté par ma défaite et les cris d'Esmé.

Esmé se calma, mais Emmet se crispa.

Aurait-il des choses à cacher ?

Pour le moment je n'en savais rien, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je voulais juste demander à Alice les prévisions sur la mort ou non mort de l'humain ou Edward Masen. C'est bien comme cela qu'il s'appelle ?

-_**Alice. On peut aller dans ma chambre ?**_

-_**Si tu veux.**_

-_**Ok.**_

On montait les escaliers sans dire un mot, juste un silence tendu entre nous.

Arrivée dans mon refuge elle se retourna et me dis :

-_**Bella…**_

-_**Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien me dire ce que tu as vu ? **_

-_**Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**_

-_**Allez.**_

-_**C'est bon vas y.**_

-_**Merci.**_

Je rentrais dans sa tête, j'utilisais mon pouvoir. Il consistait à rentrer dans l'esprit d'une ou plusieurs personnes et d'entendre ce qu'elle pensait ou avait pensé ou bien de lui parler par l'esprit. Il était vraiment très pratique pour les situations délicates ou embarrassantes, mais j'avais encore du mal à bien m'en servir.

La vision commençait.

J'entrais dans le hall. Cette fille dont je ne souvenais plus le nom venait me voir, puis j'allais vers le tableau d'affichage. Et enfin le moment fatidique, _Il_ venait vers moi et là Emmet n'était pas là pour m'aider et je le mordais et le vidais de tout son précieux sang.

J'étais bouleversée.

-_**Alice, la prochaine fois je ne l'attaquerai pas ? Et il vivra longtemps et se mariera et aura des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants ?**_

-_**Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir.**_

-_**MAIS Alice si tu ne sais pas comment je vais savoir moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de le tuer.**_

-**C'est peut être la seule solution.**

Elle se figeait, elle avait une vision et j'été sure qu'elle me concernait. Je n'allais pas attendre sa permission pour rentrer dans sa tête. Alors que _sa_ vie était en jeu.

C'était un jour de soleil, un mauvais jour pour nous, j'étais dans ma clairière, j'étais seule enfin je croyais être seule jusqu'a ce que l'humain, enfin non, il n'était plus humain. IL ETAIT UN VAMPIRE. Ce n'était pas possible. Pour qu'il devienne un vampire il aurait fallu que je le morde. Je ne saisissais pas, mais la vision continuait alors je reportais mes réflexions. Donc il sortait de nulle part et me fis sursauter. Je lui disais que c'était un idiot et qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour que je le pardonne. Et là qu'est ce qu'il fait ah non il n'a pas le droit non, et si il l'a fait il m'a embrassée et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas protesté. La vision se terminait là

-_**Bella, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.**_

-_**Heu, oui et non.**_

-_**Tu vas tomber amoureuse et tu le transformeras ou alors tu le transformeras et tu tomberas amoureuse.**_

-_**Impossible**_

-_**Regarde les choses en face !**_

-_**Non, en plus tes visions peuvent changer.**_

-_**C'est pas la première vision de toi et de lui que j'ai.**_

Ah bon ce n'était pas la première. De toutes façons ça ne changerait rien jamais je ne craquerais pour lui ou son sang.

-_**Je n'ai pas ton don mais je pense deviner ce que tu pense de toutes façons tu ne m'écouteras pas alors**_

-_**Exact**_.

-_**Laisse-moi finir au moins. Donc je disais que quand tu auras envie être raisonnable vas voir Emmet, il a des choses à te dire et ça pourrai t'aider. **_Termina Alice.

-_**Merci, je ne sais ce que je vais faire mais j'ai encore besoin de chasser tu veux venir ?**_

-_**Je ne pense pas que je sois la personne qu'il faut aujourd'hui, mais merci quand même va voir Jasper il a vraiment besoin d'y aller lui aussi as failli attaquer quelqu'un aujourd'hui certes ce n'était pas pareil que pour toi.**_ Puis elle partit me laissant seule avec ma faim.

Plus tard nous partîmes, quand je dis nous c'est moi et Jasper, pour Seattle. Je dénichais trois quatre proies intéressantes pour me débrouillais avec des cerfs.

J'en avis finis avec la chasse je rentrais à la voiture attendre Jasper.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour Edward, mais demain est un autre jour. Donc nous verrons bien à la maison.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bien ? Désolée s'il y a des fautes ou des mots manquants. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine. Sur ce salut et merci. **


	5. Chapter 5

Feu du Ciel: Bah tu vas voir, j'ai tout expliquer dans le chapitre .

simklob: Voilà la suite pour ce qui est du reste je te dirai pas xd. Bon en même temps je sais pas moi- même --'.

maudetg: Ravie que ça te plaise.

alessia: Merci beaucoup.

LuckyPotterCullen: Oui, et c'est assez difficile pour moi de décrire ses sentiments.--' Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise.

naikyy: Bon la voilà ta suite . Bon en attendant tu devrais faire encore une suite de coeur glacée j'attend moi! :p

tueuse-en-serie-joke: Merci bien. Pour les questions j'ai hate de voir ça. Et sara c'est vraimen ton prénom ?

loli1803: Bah peut être que la vision ne se réalisera pas. Qui sait ?

gagali: la suite est là!

* * *

**Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre. Perso je le trouve bof et un trop court . Bonne lecture .**

* * *

Je rentrais à la maison

Je rentrais à la maison. Ma faim était en bien meilleur condition pour revoir cet humain, comme le disait mes yeux topazes. Jasper était resté là bas, ne voulant pas revenir tout de suite. Je lui avais laissé la voiture. Je courais à travers les bois. J'aimais vraiment courir. La sensation du vent sur ma peau, mes cheveux qui flottaient dans les aires et surtout la sensation de la vitesse et du contrôle de mon corps. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être en parfaite harmonie avec la nature. Je volais quasiment tellement que j'allais vite. D'après Emmet personne ne pouvait me battre à la course.

J'arrivais à la maison en moins d'une heure. Je poussais les portes de la villa blanche et entrais dans l'antre des vampires. L'antre un mot assez étrange quand on y pense. Je montais dans ma chambre.

Tout en dessinant des paysages tous plus paradisiaque les uns que les autres, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Alice. Emmet devait me dire quelque chose. Au même instant je me décidais à aller en cours demain pour voir comment cela se passerait avec ce garçon au sang si attirant pour moi. Emmet pensa très fort à moi, ce qui fit agir mon pouvoir tout seul. Hélas je ne contrôlais pas parfaitement mon pouvoir. Il faut dire que c'était assez difficile. Les voix ne bourdonnaient pas en permanence dans ma tête, mais il suffisait que quelqu'un pense assez fort à quelque chose pour que mon pouvoir s'enclenche et me fasse partager les souvenirs et les pensées de la personne. Heureusement je contrôlais mieux cette partie de mon pouvoir, quand il s'enclenchait tout seul, j'arrivais à choisir ce que voulait entendre ou voir. La plupart du temps je n'écoutais que les pensées. Je pouvais aussi parler aux gens et leurs communiquer des images. Très pratiques les conversations muettes.

Emmet pensa encore à moi, il savait donc que je l'entendais. Il m'appelait. Je lui dis qu'il pouvait venir s'il le voulait. Il pensa que c'était d'accord. Il arriva 30 secondes plus tard.

-_Bella…_

-_Emmet ?_

-_Tu sais à propos de l'incident d'aujourd'hui ?_

Il appelait cela un incident ? Moi j'aurais plutôt appelait cela une catastrophe.

-_Oui._

-_Hem… Et bien ça m'est déjà arrivé._

Quoi ?

- _Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. Tu as faillis attaquer un humain ? Si c'est ça Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, … tout le monde a déjà faillis flancher_.

-_Heu non. Ca m'est déjà arrivé de ressentir cette attirance vers le sang de quelqu'un._

Des centaines de questions se bousculées dans ma tête. C'était il y a combien de temps ? Comment sentait le sang ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dis ? L'attraction du sang était-elle puissante ? Mais surtout : Qu'est ce tu as fait ?

Je lui posais cette dernière question. Il devint aussi livide qu'un vampire puisse devenir.

-_J'ai craqué_ avoua-t-il.

Il avait craqué, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait tué cette personne et que je craquerais sans doute ! Cette simple phrase me démoralisa.

-_Tu sais ce n'était pas dans les mêmes conditions que toi._ Continua-t-il.

-_Tu veux bien me raconter ?_

-_Ce n'est pas une belle histoire. Mais si ça peux t'éviter de faire la même erreur, alors oui._

-_Merci_.

-_C'était il y a 42 ans. Je rentrais d'une casse fructueuse. J'avais promis à Rosalie de lui rapporté un petit cadeau, je m'étais donc arrêtais dans un quelconque village pour le lui acheter. J'avais choisit un pendentif en forme de larme en or blanc surmonté d'un saphir bleu. Je rentrais à la voiture passant par une petite ruelle étroite._ _J'arrivais à la sortie quand un couple s'y engouffra, la fille était toute fine et de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bouclés roux et des touches de rousseurs sur le visage, le garçon, lui, était brun et frêle. Je n'eus pas le temps de couper ma respiration que je fus frappé par l'odeur si délicieuse de son sang, il était très floral, de la rose sans doute. Je n'avais réfléchis, je m'approchais de la fille, son copain dans un geste complètement vain essaya de me barrer le chemin, je lui cassai le nuque et le laissait tomber mort sur le sol. La fille était tétanisé, elle était paralysée par la peur, les larmes coulaient à flots tombant sur le cadavre de son ami. Je franchissais l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous et agrippait sa nuque et plantait … _Il s'arrêta là, ne pouvant plus continuer. Les souvenirs étaient trop violents.

En tout cas une fois chose était sure. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de revoir Edward.

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard et promis la prochaine fois je posterai plus vite ! Bientôt les vacances :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis de retour et en retard aussi désolé!**

* * *

**loli1803 :** Merci ). Et moi aussi ça me fait bizzard p.

**tueuse-en-serie-joke :** Qu'as-tu voulus dire par « il est quand même pas pire » ? Bon ce chapitre est plus LONG.

**LuckyPotterCullen :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Emmet il en a vus d'autre et je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les coleurs, pas dans ce chapitre mais plus tard).

**maudetg :** Pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre. Mais bon elle réfléchit beaucoup la petite Bella.

**gagali :** J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus long en tout cas et J'ai pas mis la suite vite comme tu l'espéré. - -'

**Volterra : **Je ne sais pas si la vision d'Alice va avoir lieu mais ton review m'a fait plaisir. Merci.

* * *

Après qu'Emmet m'ai raconté son souvenir je le laissai tout seul dans ma chambre. D'accord ce n'était pas très élégant, mais qu'es ce que je pouvais faire ?!

Il avait toujours était le grand frère de bonne humeur, enfin sauf quand il avait faim, avec ses blagues à deux balles. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Rosalie allait sans doute le rejoindre et s'occuper de lui. Enfin je l'espère.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne, et tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas tuer. Je ne voulais plus tuer.

Malgré moi les souvenirs revenaient. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Pas tout de suite. Pas de chance pour moi, mon esprit n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

C'était 45 ans avant aujourd'hui environ, donc deux ans après ma transformation, Je ne tenais plus, j'ais faim. Mon ventre se tordait. J'en avais marre de manger

des animaux, ce n'était pas suffisant. De plus Carlisle ne voulait jamais me laisser chasser seule, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui m'épiait. Jamais d'intimité.

Alors je suis partit quand Alice était avec Jasper, elle ne risquait d'avoir des visions à ce moment là. J'ai sauté par la fenêtre, atterrissant les deux pieds en même

temps et soulevant par la même occasion beaucoup de poussières. Bien cela brouillerait les pistes. J'avais courus plus vite que n'importe quel vampire répondant à la faim qui me rongeais.

J'étais arrivée en moins d'une minute dans le bois le plus proche. Je ne voulais pas tuer d'humains. Je voulais juste manger à ma faim. Alors ce soir là j'ai tuer, encore

et encore d'ailleurs la population de ce bois était proche de l'extinction après mon passage. Je me sentais mieux dans ma peau. Le sang qui coulait de ma bouche et

imprégnait mes habits ne me préoccupait même pas.

C'est là que tout dérapa. Le vent se leva, apportant avec lui l'odeur du sang, du sang humain. Mon instinct réagit au quart de seconde. L'instant d'après, sur le sol

jonchaient les cadavres d'une famille entière. Trois enfants et deux adultes. Morts. Cinq vies détruites pour seulement assouvir ma soif. Des espoirs et des rêves brisés par

ma faute.

Je me dégoutais. Des sanglots me parcouraient le corps.

Peu de temps après ma famille arrivait. Esmée pleurait, Rosalie secouait la tête avec désolation, Jasper me regardait simplement, Emmet regardait les cadavres, Alice

me regardait avec dégout et Carlisle, lui je n'osais même pas le regardait.

Je voulais partir. Je n'en eus même pas le temps Alice me donna une gifle monumentale. Je me retrouvais cinq mètres plus loin. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« C'est toi qui choisit mais sache que si tu veux te nourrir d'humain, ce n'est même plus la peine de venir à la maison. »

J'étais rentrée à la maison et plus personne n'avait parlé de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là et je n'avais plus flanché.

Je ne tenais vraiment pas à tuer ce garçon.

Il fallait que je change de ville ou bien que je prenne des cours par correspondance.

Je revenais à la maison et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle. Je frappais.

« -_Oui_.

-_Je peux entrer ?_

-_Bien sur Bella_. J'ouvrais la porte et prenais place sur l'un des fauteuils qui étaient dans la pièce.

-_Il faut que l'on parle_.

-_Je t'écoute._

-_Emmet est venu me voir._

-_Je ne savais pas s'il allait venir. Bien, maintenant j'ai la réponse, mais tu n'es pas là uniquement pour me dire ça, non ?_

-_Non, je voudrais partir. Ce qu'a Emmet m'a fait réfléchir et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tuer_. Je baissais les yeux et lui aussi.

-_Je ne sais pas Bella. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'éviter tes problèmes. Je pense que tu devrais retourner en cours, peut être pas tout de suite mais tu devrais y allait quand même._

J'étais stupéfaite.

Je pensais que lui plus que tout autre allait me dire de partir, de rejoindre les Denalis pour éviter tout risque. Mais il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas m'incruster chez les gens pour le simple fait que je risquer de tuer quelqu'un.

Je n'avais tué personne et je n'allais tuer personne.

Je retournerais en cours.

-_J'y retournerais. Mais pas tout de suite._

-_Une semaine ça te semble possible ?_

_-Euh, je oui._

_-Parfait. Tu verras avec Alice pour trouver un prétexte pour ton absence et si tu as besoin d'un certificat médicale vient me voir. _Il souriait.

-_Merci._ Je me levai et l'embrassai. (Nda : pour les pervers et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris elle l'embrasse pas comme un amant mais avec les bras comme un père et une fille. Pfff)

J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors qu'une masse blanche et noire me propulsa au sol.

Alice.

-_Qu'es ce que tu veux ?_

_-J'ai eu une vision !_

_-Sans blague._

Elle avait eu une vision. Super. Peut être que cette fois c'est la ville entière que je décapitais.

-_Tu n'es pas drôle Bella. J'ai vu que tu retournais en cours et …_

-_Chut ! Je ne veux pas savoir._

-_Tant pis pour toi._

Elle se leva me tourna le dos et me cria :

-_Tu ne tueras personne !_

La garce ! Je lui avais dis que… Attends elle a dit que je ne tuerais personne ? Oui !

-_Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh _!

-_Euh c'était quoi ça Bella_ ? me demanda Alice.

Je lui tirais la langue, d'accord c'est une réaction parfaitement puérile mais ça fait du bien !

-_Je suis soulagée, c'est tout._

-_Mais fais gaffe quand même. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre._

-_Je sais._

J'allais dans le salon, me vautrais dans le canapé comme une vache, Emmet me l'avais souvent fais remarquer, et allumais la télé.

Demain je chasserais et tout le reste de la semaine aussi.

Dans une semaine je serais de retour.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bien ?**

**J'ai mis du temps à trouver l'inspiration - -'. Désolée. Mais maintenant elle est bien là D.**

**La suite dans moins d'une semaine si tout vas bien .**

**Reviews s'il vous plait ).**

* * *

**Dans un autre genre : Dois je arrêter ma fic ?**


End file.
